


Wincestiel

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Dean, Dean in Panties, M/M, Multi, Pink Panties, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wincestiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas/dean/sam<br/>smut, cock slut dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincestiel

"Never knew your brother was such a slut." Cas spoke as he shifted at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"Oh yeah. Dean's always been like that. Haven't ya Dean?" Sam smiled down at his brother's full lips around his cock.

Dean tried to answer "Yes." But all that came out was a muffled groan that vibrated straight to Sam's cock. Sam lets out a groan as Castiel squatted down beside Dean, fingers skimming the waistline of Dean's pink satin panties.

"Are these his?" Cas asked as he ran his hands over the silken fabric.

"Fuck yeah." Sam responded to Castiel's question and his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat.

"Can I?" Cas looks up at Sam, who has his head thrown back. A disinterested "uh huh." escaped from Sam's throat as Dean sucked his cock like it was a lifeline.The stone floor of the bunker was cold on Dean's knees, but not as cold as the moistened finger Castiel had slipped into his ass.

Dean choked on Sam's cock as he gasped out at Castiel, who now had two fingers in, scissoring Dean's tight pink hole. "Not a bad ass." Cas commented as his fingers worked away.

"Like that dontcha cockslut?" Sam teased as he thrusted to the back of Dean's throat, causing him to gag.

Allowing Dean a moment to breathe, Sam pulled his dick free. Dean was panting like he had just run a race, Cas now had three fingers in, stretching Dean out. Cas leaned in, pressing his fingers against Dean's prostate, earning him a loud moan. "You want my dick don't you Dean?" Cas teased as he pressed Dean's sweet spot again.

Dean barely gasped out "God...fuck yes...please..."

A smug smirk spread across Sam's face as he stroked himself, enjoying the sight of his brother just begging to be fucked.

Cas slid his fingers free, its a good thing Dean was already on his knees because he otherwise would have fallen. Cas gripped himself, teasing Dean's entrance with the head of his cock. "Ah...Cas...please...give it to me..." Dean begged, knees shaking. Cas did as Dean wanted throwing himself into Dean at full force, causing a scream that echoed throughout the bunker.

Once he caught his breath, an exasperated "Fuck yeah." escaped Dean's throat. Castiel gripped at Dean's hips and started pumping. Hitting Dean's prostate head on every time. Dean panted, nails desperately clawing at the stone floor.

He looked up to see his brothers huge cock just inches from him. "Want more Dean?" Sam smirked down at his panting brother.

"Y-yes..." Dean begged. "Please...fuck my mouth with your huge co-ah!" Dean cried out in response to a particularly strong thrust from Cas. Sam gripped Dean's short hair, pulling his attention.

"Take it slut." Sam ordered as he pressed his cock on the outside of Dean's cheek.

Dean obeyed licking hungrily at his brother's cock as he engulfed it completely. Each time Cas pulled back, Sam thrusted forward against Dean's throat. Never leaving Dean wanting for a second. Dean felt Sam's cock twitch inside, releasing a full load into Dean's waiting mouth.

"Drink it." Sam ordered. Dean happily obliged, allowing the salty substance to drip down his throat. Dean had always loved the taste of Sam's cum. So even after Sam had pulled his cock free, Dean still reached his tongue out, lapping Sam's cock clean.

Dean's attention turned to Castiel, still thrusting at full speed, fingers harshly digging into Dean's hips.

"Ngghh like that dont cha, cockslut?" Cas squeezed Dean's hips tighter. "I'm gonna fill you up." Cas grunted, one final harsh thrust into Dean. Feeling Cas's warmth pushed Dean over the edge, cumming all over the floor and staining his satin panties. Once Cas pulled out, Dean collapsed on the hard floor, grin across his face.

"Fuck yeah." Dean groaned, limbs twitching.

 

Cas needed to visit the bunker more often.


End file.
